


You Know I Always Win

by MamaJude



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Omorashi, Watersports, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJude/pseuds/MamaJude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is clearly overworking himself again, and Milla decides that a bit of a distraction might do him some good. Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate that it would turn into a waiting game, and the human body certainly was demanding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Always Win

**Author's Note:**

> OMO IS HARD TO WRITE. I had this one in my notebook for a while and figured I'd type it up. Not the best, but... guess I'll just have to keep practicing x'D

Once Jude became aware of the spirit standing behind him, he could feel Milla's gaze practically burning a hole through his back as he pored over the mess of papers on his desk. She'd returned again from the spirit realm not long ago, but even with the massive success of his spyrites there was no rest in sight as far as his research went. Her presence was certainly comforting, even after being apart for all those years, although living alone for so long did make it a bit of a challenge to adapt to their new arrangement.

“Jude, how long have you been at this?” Her tone was curious, but still with a hint of concern. When he worked he could go for hours without rest, and more often than not that was the case.

“Not too long, really.” He tried to sound reassuring, but even he wasn’t convinced by the feeble act. She pulled on his chair, sliding him back away from the desk. “Milla--”

“Jude,” she said seriously, though her voice contrasted with the playful grin she wore, “you won’t get anywhere if you overwork yourself like this, you know.”

“I know that, but I’m fine, really.” The spirit planted herself in the young man’s lap, her legs sprawling to the sides of his suggestively. His face flushed and he looked away timidly, shrugging his shoulders. “Milla, I’m almost done; then I’m all yours, all right?” he promised, hoping she might at least give him a moment to finish up his thought process. Over the course of the few weeks she’d been back, they’d certainly become more open with their feelings for each other, but he couldn’t help but get flustered if she acted like this.

“Very well, carry on with your work,” she said deviously, clearly not harboring any intention of getting up. He sighed, but… well, there was no harm in playing her game. If she didn’t give in now then she clearly didn’t plan on losing in this situation, so he might as well go along with it, he reasoned. “I’ll wait right here.”

“Fine with me.” He scooted the chair forward just enough that he could reach one of the scattered sheets and began examining the first one he grabbed very thoroughly, nodding with false thoughtfulness at it and every now and then glancing at the increasingly more amused woman waiting for him. “You’ll have to get up eventually,” he told her, chuckling. It was too hard to keep up the act of seriousness when she was eyeing him up so determinedly.

“I admire your dedication to your research,” was her only reply. The waiting game began; he’d long since given up on the idea of getting back into things, and truthfully he wanted little more than to take advantage of the moment and lose himself in her, but this was a rare opportunity to tease her and he didn’t want to pass that up.

He was sure he would never ‘win’--though he didn’t really know what that meant right now--at least, that was until he noticed the mighty Lord of Spirits fidgeting. It was obvious what the problem was, considering how long she’d been just lurking behind him and staring before even just sitting down. “What’s wrong, Milla?” When it came down to it, he wasn’t sure he knew if she would prioritize her dignity or spare herself the embarrassment and admit defeat. Either way, at least for him, this game just got more interesting. “I know how inconvenient human bodies can be. If you have to go, I’m not going to stop you.” He winked at her with a slight grin.

She shifted herself again, blushing and wincing at the suggestion. A large part of him hoped she wouldn’t actually listen, which seemed likely ; after all, the idea of Milla wetting herself… His face turned a bright shade of red too, and he tried to divert his thoughts to less… appealing things. If that were to happen, he was done for. “You’re really going to do this to me, Jude? I never pegged you for a sadist.” She seemed genuinely fascinated by this development, more than anything. Though, that wasn’t exactly it…

Her now constant motion was driving him crazy, and she seemed well aware of that fact. How much longer could she hold it? It was getting harder to keep himself under control with her getting more and more desperate. Maybe they could call some sort of truce--his body wasn’t exactly making it easy for him to hide his arousal.

He was about to make the offer when she closed her eyes, wriggling around more frantically now. She seemed partially intent on teasing him, but when she shamelessly slipped a hand between her legs  it restored some hope in him that he might last it out at least a bit longer than she could. She wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer, at this rate, he was sure. “J-Jude… I’m starting to think you want this outcome.” She leaned in to rest her chin on his shoulder, her body trembling in this moment of weakness.

“W-well, you’re just… so cute like this.”

Suddenly,he felt her tense muscles relax, and a quiet grunt escaped her as she lost control. The warm, musky-smelling liquid that was now flowing steadily out of her body seeped through his clothes as easily as hers, and after a few moments they were both thoroughly soaked. He could hear the pee gently pattering on the floor as it ran off the edge of the chair. Her cheeks were brighter red than the young man had ever seen on her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger to her lips before wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. “I’m sorry,” she said anyway, “I… I think I may have taken things a bit far. I apologize for the mess.” Wetting herself was a new experience, and while she didn’t seem particularly bothered, she was concerned with how Jude would react. She’d assumed he would be upset--it was by all means considered unsanitary and childish to do something like this--but much to her confusion it appeared that the opposite was true.

He blushed, hands shaking as he tried to wrap his head around the reality of the situation. This was something that even in his wildest fantasies he never would have imagined possible. “You’re not mad, are you?” she asked finally, when he fell silent for a couple minutes.

“N-no, not at all!” The researcher realized perhaps that he might have come off a bit too eager. “I mean, I…” He puffed out his cheeks. If the perfect situation hadn’t arisen, he never would have had the courage to even mention doing something like this, but now he was slipping. He wasn’t ashamed of his more unconventional interests, but at the same time, he couldn’t imagine trying to explain it now. “I think…” She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish. “I think it was… kind of sexy,” he mumbled, turning his head away.

She ruffled his hair. “I’m not sure I see the appeal, but there’s no need for you to be embarrassed. If you enjoy this type of thing,” she paused, putting a hand on his cheek to make him face her again, “I’ll indulge you whenever you’d like.” The feeling of her gentle touch on his thigh sent a shiver along his spine. “So, will you be getting back to work, then? I can… clean up this mess for you.”

“N-not just yet.” There was no way he’d be able to focus now. “S-something important just came up.”

She grinned triumphantly.

 

 


End file.
